comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-04-02 - Jubilee's Task
Scott disappeared yesterday after his last class, and didn't appear till...well, it was already lights out for Jubilee. It is Saturday afternoon, and he called to speak with you oddly enough, asked you to meet him in the office. He appeared serious, and distant, but that is nothing unusual. Scott sits behind the desk and is reviewing some paperwork that he has to do as co-assistant headmaster when you stand at the open door. Paperwork. Blech. Jubilee was dressed in what she was known for - that yellow trenchcoat, a belly-bearing tube top, and a pair of old jeans, worn over sneakers. The colour of her top was a neon green today - and she had traded the sunglasses that would actually help protect her eyes, for a pair of sunglasses with circular lenses. With a neon green finish, of course. "Hey, Scooter," she says, knocking on the door with a gloved hand as she stands at the entryway. "Needed to see me?" Scott glances up and nods, "Yes, please, close the door and have a seat." He finishes something quickly and soon sets the papers aside. "A few things actually. First though, how are you holding up?" Jubilee quirks a brow, twisting to shut the door before stepping nearer the desk. Resting her hand on the back of a chair, she rolls her shoulder in a shrug, "I'm doing alright," she says, not quite taking the seat yet. "A little tired from yesterday, but that's kinda par from the course! It was a busy day, you know... studying and stuff," she says with a grin filled with mischief, turning the chair around to sit in it backwards. "If you were studying, I'm sure your grades would improve," Scott advises you. "And don't forget the paper you owe in English class," he reminds you. He seems to watch you for a moment or two before commenting, "How did you feel about the SHIELD mission Jubilee?" Scott asked Beast to protect you from the worse of it, but Jubilee was still there to help provide medical aid and transport wounded people like everyone else. She just didn't see the pile of dead bodies on the bridge, left as a curtesy thank you gift from Sabretooth. Jubes smiled brightly at the studying bit, but when Scott carries on, Jubilee tried to keep her eyes from rolling. But the disappointment on her features when the English paper was mentioned was more than obvious. Resting her arms on the back of the chair, she sets her chin atop that criss-cross of arms, the rest of her mirth slipping from her features. "It was /really/ awesome to be able to help you guys out, for sure. Hank and I sure handled that Toad guy well - I guess if I had something to feel bad about, it was how everyone was trying to keep me from helping Logan - and now he's been gone from the mansion for /days/." A nod at that, "I spoke with him yesterday." Scott watches you, wondering just how stable you are. You don't seem upset about the suffering that SHIELD went through, then again, he is good at hiding his own emotions as well, even at a young age. "He is determined to kill Sabretooth, and no one is going to talk him out of it Jubilee. That isn't something you can help with, well, unless you want to risk your life to murder someone that would enjoy playing with you just to hurt Logan." Scott isn't stupid, he knows enough about Creed's and Logan's relationship to figure that much out. This is why Emma does talks about 'feelings' and not Scott, but he needed to know how you felt like this...gauge your more visible reactions. Jubilee had a different method of coping - boundless optimism and charging forward when things weren't... clear. She hadn't seen the many deaths on the bridge, due to the meddling of the X-Men, so the SHIELD agents she had helped with had been wounded. She had cried herself to sleep that night, regardless - night was when things caught up to her, usually. Swinging the chair back and forth a bit, she frowns, "Or, you know - risk my life to help Logan /not/ murder Creed? You can't really know what good it will do until you try, right?" Scott smiles a bit at that. "I wish I could have faith it would work Jubilee, I would have you at his side in a heartbeat," and he would. "It wouldn't though." He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "But...," he appears thoughtful. "You and Kitty are perhaps the ones closest to Logan here. He acts different around you two." Scott does notice these things after all. "I want you to try one last time to talk Logan out of his actions. The X-Men are about finding alternative paths to murder and destruction. I understand Logan's viewpoint, that sometimes there is no saving someone. From Creed's history, what I know of it, I have to agree about the monster. One last monster in the world, but that isn't a choice we should take on ourselves. Taking another's life is an irreversible action. Do you understand what I mean?" He is still haunted by the fact he murdered his first foster father, something no one, but Xavier likely knows unless they really go rooting through his memories. "It /might/, though, and isn't it worth trying?" Jubes says, bringing up a green glove to point a finger at Scott's face for just a moment, emphasizing her point. She pauses a moment, though, at what he says, blinking, "Really?" she says, at him acting different. "He's like... worse with other people? I know he doesn't like you because you act like you have a stick up your butt half the time, but..." Jubilee cants her head a bit to one side as he talks about Creed further. "...yeah, I guess. We should try to find a way to keep this Creed guy from hurting people if we can't like, kill him, though," Jubilee says, unable really to tell what the man was thinking, from his stoic features on his face. "Logan's an ass," Scott states bluntly. "He's generally nicer to women and children, but that doesn't make him a nice person Jubilee, ever." Wow, Scott just cursed, that is one for the records! "Creed was imprisoned, but Red Skull operatives apparently released him during the prison transport. That is what started the mess," Scott explains. He folds his hands beneath his chin and still looks directly at you. "When I get the next report on Logan's position, I'll have you transported out there via the Black Bird. Just be careful. He is tracking Creed, and Creed can back track at any time. Trying to talk Logan out of this battle, holds its own risks." Scott isn't going to sugar coat it, he wants Jubilee to understand the risks. Jubilee can't help but blink when Scott, well... swears like that, sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. "Well, I don't think that's fair to call him that - even if he is, that's totally like the pot calling the kettle black, you know," Jubilee says, a little smirk touching her lips. The Chinese-American girl seemed to have no problems in holding his gaze, too - although she does manage to look bored every so often and glance away. "I'm not really scared - Logan's not going to hurt me, and I don't think he'll let Creed hurt me," she says, the smile coming back brilliantly as she gives a thumbsup. Scott shakes his head, "Not even close." Scott and Logan do not mix well, easy enough to see that. "Sometimes, we can't always protect our friends Jubilee," Scott says, with a hint of sadness. But it is quickly gone. "You are dismissed then, and do work on your English paper. I doubt you really want detention, again. Not with spring arriving." Jubilee lifts her hands as if surrendering, when she sees Scott's kinda obvious reaction to how Logan was. "Yeah, but we shouldn't let being afraid stop us from... well... fighting, you know?" Jubes says. Her voice did start out kinda empathic - but she could hear that note of sadness in Scott's voice. When he dismisses her, she does rise to her feet, spinning the chair around the correct way. "I'll get it done, but... Scott - you okay?" she asks? Mmmms, "Fine," he says, and smiles a touch toward you. "Don't worry about me. Just you be careful. You kids are going to give me grey hair in no time," he teases lightly, trying to let things off in a lighter note. Jubilee laughs, bringing up a hand to wave in a bit of a farewell. "Yeah, well, maybe grey hair would help you look better!" she exclaims, drawing up a hand to snap those sunglasses back down over her face. "Toodles, Scootles," she says, tucking her hands in her trench pockets and striding to - and unless she is stopped or whatever, out the door.